I'm Gonna Love You Through This
by RebaForever15
Summary: James finds out that M's ill and it's down to him to help her through her most difficult times.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to Martina McBride for the idea. I've listened to this song constantly the last few days and it deserved to be used in one of my Bond/M stories. Reviews welcome as always, Enjoy.**

**I'm Gonna Love You Through This**

**Bond/M**

James arrived a few minutes earlier than usual and walked over to Eve's desk and took a seat on the edge.

"Bond…off."

"Aren't you pleased to see me Eve."

Eve stopped typing and looked up at James and smiled fondly at him.

"Of course I am. How was the mission."

"Not too bad, only got shot once."

"Oh you poor thing, nothing too serious I hope."

"Just my shoulder."

Eve got up from her desk and walked around to stand in front of James. She placed her hand gently on his right shoulder, noticing the small groan that escaped his lips.

"Nothing serious huh, have you been checked out by medical."

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You know M will have you down there in minutes if she finds out."

"Then don't tell her." He smirked.

"James, I'm serious. Please, go to medical."

"I'll go after I've been to see her okay."

"Good, then I won't have to use force."

"Oh damn."

Eve's intercom buzzed and caused her to jump.

"Eve, is he here yet."

"Yes Ma'am, he's just arrived."

"Well, send him in will you."

"Yes Ma'am." She said, hanging up.

"I guess I'm going in then. See you later."

"Remember, medical."

"I won't forget, don't worry."

James got up and made his way into M's office. He walked over and stood in front of her desk.

"Take a seat Bond." She ordered.

As he sat down, he noticed that she didn't look quite like her usual self. She seemed distracted.

"Your mission was a successful one it would seem." She said, quietly.

"You're pleased."

"Well you managed to retrieve the £50 million, so yes…I'm more than pleased."

"Good and how have things been here, while I've been away."

"You've only been gone 8 weeks Bond, what's wrong with your shoulder." She asked, noticing him wince in pain.

"You don't miss a thing do you."

"Was that an answer to my question."

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Don't worry, I'll go to medical, I promise."

"Very well."

"How are you."

"How am I, oh the usual. Nothing changes here Bond, drink?"

"Please."

He kept his eyes on her as she stood up from her desk. She looked as though she was in pain but she was clearly trying to hide it from him. As she went to pick up the bottle of scotch she gasped in pain, causing the bottle to smash on the floor. James was on his feet in seconds and at her side.

"Hey, you okay." He asked, his hand going around her waist, concerned for her.

"Get off me Bond, I'm fine."

"M…"

"I SAID I'M FINE."

James stood back and waited for her to get herself together. She walked back to her desk and sat down.

"You should go, get medical to have a look at that shoulder and then go home."

James could see she was on the verge of tears but she composed herself very well. He was in two minds whether to continue enquiries after her little episode but decided against it.

"I'll be off then."

"Good night Bond."

M watched as James walked out of her office and closed the door, only then did she let her tears flow.

Eve looked up as James emerged from M's office and saw the worry on his face.

"James, you okay."

"What's wrong with M."

"How do you mean."

"Is she ill."

"I've no idea, she had been a little distracted lately but if I'm honest, it's been so busy I guess there hasn't been time to really notice. I know she went down medical a few weeks ago and Lizzie has been in her office a lot but I just assumed it was to do with other Agents or you."

"Something's not right with her, she doesn't look well."

"I feel awful, I never even noticed."

"She wants me down there to get my shoulder checked. I'll see what I can find out."

"Lizzie won't tell you anything, patient confidentiality."

"Well I can at least try Eve."

James left the office and made his way downstairs. When he arrived, Dr Elizabeth Kearns was at her desk. She looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"James Bond, long time no see."

"Hi Lizzie."

"So what brings you down here."

"M wanted you to check over my shoulder."

"What happened."

"I was on a mission, what do you think happened."

"Did you remove the bullet yourself again."

"I might have done."

"For christ sake James, how many times do you need to be told. It needs done properly, by a professional."

"Last time I swear."

"Like I believe that, come on through and sit up on here."

James did as he was told and sat on the examination table as Lizzie removed his jacket and shirt to reveal the badly stitched shoulder.

"Well this is a lousy job you've done on yourself."

"I did my best."

"Bloody fool. These will have to come out right now."

She got the tools she needed and took out the stitches made by James and cleaned the wound before doing the job properly herself. James watched her intently as she cleaned him up.

"Lizzie, I need to ask you something."

"Oh yes and what might that be. If you're going to try to seduce me again then you can bugger off. Your charm doesn't work on me anymore."

"I need you to be serious for a minute."

She looked up at him and saw worry on his face, something she'd never seen from him before.

"Okay, go on."

"What's going on with M."

Lizzie looked away from him and passed him his shirt and jacket before walking across the room to get him some painkillers for his shoulder.

"Take two of these after a main meal for a week, it will help with the pain."

"Lizzie, answer my question."

"James don't do this."

"I know she's been here to see you and that you've been in and out of her office the last few weeks. Something's wrong."

"I can't tell you, patient…"

"I know, patient confidentiality but this is M we're talking about. Come on Lizzie, her Son and Daughter are half way across the world, they barely speak, her Husband's long gone, she has no one except us. If she's ill then she'll need us."

Lizzie walked over to her filing cabinet, containing all the medical reports on every employee of MI6 and opened the top drawer before walking to the door.

"You never saw me to this Bond, I'm going to get a coffee. I want everything back the way you found it, understood."

"Thank you, I mean that."

"If she finds out it was me."

"She won't, I'll take full responsibility."

James watched Lizzie walk away and got down from the examination table and went over to the filing cabinet and scrolled down the names and found the file marked M. He took it out of the drawer and began to read through the first few bits of paper and panic set in. He re-read it 3 times trying to take in the fact that she had breast cancer.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far lovelies. GreenVelvetCurtains, as promised a second chapter seeing as I'm working tomorrow.**

**Chapter 2**

James slammed the filing cabinet behind him as he stormed out of medical. On his way up he ran into Lizzie, causing her to spill some of her coffee.

"For christ sake James, watch where you're going."

"How long have you known."

"James…"

"How long."

"We got her results back last week. She'd been feeling tired for a few weeks and then she found a lump. She didn't want to go to her own Doctor because she knew he'd inform her Children, so she came to me."

"How bad is it, really."

"M has invasive breast cancer which can spread as oppose to non-invasive, she's to receive chemotherapy and radiotherapy to kill as much of the cancer cells as possible and the radiotherapy will shrink the tumour to make it easier to remove during surgery."

"Jesus christ, when does all this start."

"She's scheduled to start next week. We think perhaps a week, maybe two of the chemo and radiotherapy will suffice and then she's have the surgery to remove the tumour."

"Lizzie, be honest with me. She won't die, will she."

"If the surgery is a success then she should be fine. It's the chemo and the radiotherapy that's going to take it out of her. She'll be very weak, tired. It'll make her very sick."

"I can't believe she was planning on going through this on her own." He said, quietly.

"I know and there's no way she could have. She needs support, from all of you."

"She'll hate us for it but I don't care. I need to go and see her."

"James, go easy on her, I mean it."

"What the hell do you think I am. I'm hardly going to yell while she's in this state, am I."

"Fine, I'll be at home if you need anything okay."

"Thanks and I'm sorry for putting all this on you."

"You'll repay me one day, I'll make sure of that." Lizzie smiled, as she walked away.

James walked up a few flights of stairs to the top of the MI6 building and entered M's domain. Eve was just packing up for the night when she saw him reappear.

"I thought you'd have gone home." Eve said, smiling.

"No chance."

"How bad a job did you do on yourself then, huh."

"She took the stitches out and did them again. I've been ordered to never do it myself again."

"And of course you'll listen to her."

"I think I just might this time."

"James, are you okay. You look worried."

"I asked her about M."

"Oh right, and?"

"It's pretty bad Eve."

"How bad is pretty bad."

"She's got breast cancer Eve."

Eve stood in a state of shock, staring at James. She leaned against her desk to steady herself, the look of worry etched on her face.

"Eve, you okay."

"That's why she's been so pre-occupied these last few weeks."

"Yeah, it appears so."

"I can't believe she never told us."

"Lizzie said she needs chemo and radiation therapy, starting next week."

"That stuff really takes it out of you, how the hell did she think she'd be able to hide it from us."

"I've no idea."

Eve and James turned around when they heard the door to M's office opening and M appeared in front of them.

"What are you two still doing here, you should have left ages ago."

"I was just finishing up some paperwork Ma'am." Eve said.

"Yeah and I'm just back from medical."

"The good Doctor fixed you up then."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well off you go then, enjoy the rest of your evening and I'll see you both tomorrow, 9am sharp."

"Actually M can I have a quick word, alone." James said.

"I'll get off, night Ma'am, night James." Eve said, squeezing his arm as she left.

"See you tomorrow Eve. Well come on in then."

James followed M back into her office and he closed the door gently behind him. The room had a warm glow to it with only the side lamps giving off light.

"Do you want a drink." She asked.

"Please but look I'll get it, you sit down."

M decided not to argue with him after what had happened the last time she'd attempted to make him a drink. She walked over and took a seat on her sofa and clasped her hands together. James got the drinks and walked back over to her, handing her a whiskey. He took a seat on the table so that he was facing her.

"You know there's a perfectly good sofa here, I don't bite." She said.

"Yeah I know but I need to say this face to face."

"Oh, say what."

"I'm going to give you the opportunity to tell me what's going on."

M looked at him, slightly confused as to what he was talking about. He watched as she downed the contents of her glass and sat it down at his side.

"M…"

"I'm not following you."

"Earlier on, when you dropped that bottle of whiskey, you were in pain."

"It was nothing, just back ache."

"Don't."

"Don't what."

"Don't lie, not to me."

"I'm really not following the thread of this conversation Bond."

"I know you're ill M."

M's eyes shot daggers at him and he knew he was about to get a dressing down.

"How dare you."

"M, I…."

"You read my file, didn't you."

"M…"

"DIDN'T YOU."

"Yes, alright I did. You didn't look well, that much I could tell and I knew you wouldn't come right out and tell anyone so yeah, I did what I'm good at."

"My health is of no concern of yours. You had no right to look at my medical files, she had no right to show you."

"She didn't. She left the office for a few minutes to get me some painkillers for my shoulder and I looked through her filing cabinet and found your file. I was worried about you and clearly I had good reason to be."

She got up from the sofa and started to pace back and forth, getting more angrier by the minute. James watched her and could see he was in for it.

"I could have you dismissed for this, you had no right to do what you did. If I had the bloody energy, I'd shoot you myself. This is such a betrayal Bond, god damn it. Ahhhh..."

James watched as she hunched over, grabbing the side of the sofa for support. He was on his feet and at her side, guiding her back to the sofa. He eased her back down and took a seat on the edge of the table again. He watched her as she took a few deep breaths, as she waited for the pain to subside. When he felt it was safe enough, he decided to take a seat beside her on the sofa and took both her hands in his.

"I'm sorry that I read your file, I know it was wrong but please believe me when I say that I only did it because I care about you."

James watched her closely as he saw tears form in her eyes.

"M, you're going through a horrible thing right now and what you need is people around you, supporting you."

"I don't want a bloody fuss."

"This isn't the time to get on your moral high ground. You have breast cancer for christ sake and whether you admit or not, you need us. How the hell did you think you'd manage when you started chemo, huh."

"I was trying not to think about it." She replied, softly.

"M…"

"I'm scared alright, is that what you want to hear."

James shook his head as her tears began. He put his arm around her and brought her into his arms and held her tightly until she finally stopped crying.

"Sorry." She sobbed.

"Don't be, it's what you need to be doing, letting it all out."

"I don't want to die James." She said, as she looked up at him.

He smiled at her and grazed the side of her face with his thumb.

"You're not going to die, I won't let you. If Silva couldn't get you, there's no way in hell cancer's going too. We're all here for you and you're gonna have to get used to that. Can I take you home."

"Yes please."

James stood up and helped M to stand. He helped her to put her coat on and she picked up her handbag. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her gently out of the office.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys. GreenVelvetCurtains, I know James had one hell of a big mouth. I'll work on that :)  
**

**Chapter 3**

James drove M home and helped her out of the car. He held on tightly to her as he led her up the stairs to her house and went inside. He closed the door behind them and removed her coat. They walked over to her sofa and she sat down gently.

"Thank you James." She said, quietly.

"Can I make you something to drink."

"I wouldn't say no to some tea."

"Coming right up."

James gave a small smile and walked through to the kitchen and got 2 cups ready and waited for the kettle to boil. He leant against the kitchen counter and stared into space, thinking about all the treatment M had ahead of her. The more he thought about it, the more worried he became. After all the business with Silva, he finally thought things were back on track. How naive he thought to himself, as if that was actually possible in their line of work. He was consumed with worry that he never noticed M walking into the kitchen. She walked over to him and placed a delicate hand on his arm, bringing him back.

"Are you making that tea or what." She smiled.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Miles away."

She watched him closely as he resumed making the tea and got closer to him.

"James, are you alright."

"Ofcourse."

"And you say I'm a terrible liar….This is why I didn't want anyone knowing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're worried now."

"I just want things to be okay, for you to be okay." He said, turning around.

"I know you do. I never thought you'd ever be this worried for me."

"I know we piss each other off a lot of the time but I do care. I don't just do this job for Queen and Country, I do it for you too. You always say I'm the best you have, well I want to stand true to that."

"You do."

"M….Eve knows."

"Sorry?"

"Eve knows about the cancer, she's been concerned about you. She's the one who told me about Lizzie's visits to your office."

"Oh I see, I'm not very good at hiding things these days am I."

"You know that all we want to do is to help you."

"James, answer me something, honestly. I won't get angry, I don't have the energy."

"Go on."

"Did you really wait for Dr Kearns to leave her office or did she give you a helping hand."

"Why would you suggest that."

"Because ever since I found out about the cancer, she's been on and on at me to tell people. Keeps telling me that I'm going to need all the support I can get.."

"She's right."

"Did she tell you."

"No, she just allowed me to be left to my own devices, don't blame her. She's just as worried."

"I can't continue working can I?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, not while you're going through the chemo, you need rest."

"What I need is to take my mind off things."

"Why don't we just wait and see how you get on with it. Lizzie said you start on Monday."

"That's right."

"So you have the weekend, free to enjoy."

"I suppose so, apart from some paperwork…"

"No, no work. Leave that to Tanner and Eve."

"I can't."

"You can, you have two days before you have to go through something awful and work is the last thing you should be doing."

"You had something in mind?"

"Let me spoil you."

"What."

"I'm serious, let me look after you."

"James, you're just back. You should be having a break before you start back."

"I'm not going back right now."

"Says who."

"I want to be here for you, not just for the weekend but the rest of it too."

"No James, MI6 need you."

"No they don't."

"James…"

"I need to be here for you. You won't tell your Children what's going on so let me help you, please M."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. The worry on his face was enough for her to agree.

"Alright but just how are you going to explain your absence."

"We're not lying to anyone."

"What."

"Tomorrow, you're going to gather Eve, Tanner and Q and tell them what's going on with you."

"No, James I can't."

James moved closer to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"M, Eve already knows and the others are not fools. They know something's up with you. They all care about you…"

"I can't face telling them, please.."

"Will you allow me to tell them."

She looked up and nodded in agreement before breaking down. James pulled her into his arms, saying all the right things to comfort her. He hated to see her in this state, the tough Evil Queen of Numbers. The only problem was she wasn't as tough as she liked to appear to be.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

James woke up the next morning after falling asleep on her couch. He sat for a few moments, gathering his thoughts and checked his phone. There was a few messages from Eve and a missed call from Bill, he looked at the time and saw that it had just gone 8am. M would probably sleep for a few more hours, given that she had been so tired of late. He sent Eve a text, asking if Bill, Q and herself could meet him in about an hour at the Garden Café in Newburgh Street. She replied a few minutes later and agreed and that she'd inform the others. James went to the bathroom to freshen up and then checked on M. He walked over to the bed, just as she opened her eyes.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Hey, you sleep okay." He asked, sitting down on the edge.

"Not too bad, a little pain during the night but I took some painkillers."

He stroked the side of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm heading out for a bit. I want you to try to get some more sleep okay."

"Where are you going."

"You really want to know."

"I've asked Eve, Bill and Q to meet me up town."

"Oh I see and are you telling them."

"I thought we agreed."

"Yes, we did it's just…"

"You can come with me, tell them together."

"James I can't, I can't have them see me break down."

"They'll see you eventually, you can't stay strong all the time."

"I know, I just need a little more time."

"Get some rest okay, I won't be long." He smiled, getting up to walk away.

"James…"

"Yes."

"Why are you doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Helping me."

"Because whether you like it or not I care a hell of a lot about you and I'm not just talking as colleagues."

He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss before walking away, leaving her looking a little more than stunned.

James arrived at the Garden Café a little after 9am. When he walked in he saw Eve, Q and Bill sitting in one of the booths at the back. He ordered himself a coffee then went to join them.

"Thanks for coming guys." James smiled.

"Well Eve said it was pretty important that we be here and I could do with a break from my computers." Q tried to joke.

"Marion and the kids are still fast asleep so I won't be missed for a while." Bill smiled.

"James, is this about what I think it's about." Eve asked.

"Yeah."

"What's going on." Bill asked.

"Listen guys, there's something going on with M that you should all know."

"James, she does know you're telling us." Eve asked.

"It's okay, I ran it by her first. She just couldn't face telling you herself, it's still a but raw."

"Tell us what, what's going on." Q asked.

"M will be taking a break from work for a short time."

"Why." Bill asked.

James fidgeted with his hands a little before he locked eyes with Eve and she leaned over and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"M has breast cancer, she starts treatment on Monday."

"Cancer, that's terrible. It does explain her odd behaviour the last month." Bill said.

"Why wouldn't she tell us." Q asked.

"It's been hard for her to accept it's actually happening. You know what M's like, she's a tough nut but this has really threw her."

"James, let her know we're all here for her. Anything she needs…"

"She knows Eve. She's got it in her head that she's coming back after the chemo on Monday but…"

"James she can't."

"That's what I told her but you know what she's like."

"Well if she does try to come back, we'll be there to help."

"I knew I could count on you all, thanks."

"What about you, what are your plans." Bill asked.

"I want to take some time off to look after her."

"You'll have to go through Mallory, you'll run the risk of him finding out." Q explained.

"To be fair, Mallory will have to know anyway. The odds are he'll allow Bill to cover for her but he'll need to be kept in the loop. He's not a complete jerk you know."

"Yeah I know Eve. He did help with the Silva fiasco."

"She hasn't had an easy time of it, has she." Bill said.

"It has to get better."

"If that's everything, I should probably get back before my Wife finds out I'm missing."

"Thanks for coming Bill." James smiled.

"I couldn't get a lift could I Bill."

"Sure Q, come on."

"See you all later." Eve smiled.

They watched Bill and Q leave before James turned back to see Eve smiling at him.

"What?"

"You really care about her, don't you." She said.

"She's been such a major point in my life that I guess I can't imagine not having her around, bossing me around."

"Is that all."

"How do you mean."

"I think you know what I mean. I remember you at the Hospital after she was shot by Silva, when we thought she might not make it. The fear in your eyes, it was more than just the idea of losing your Boss."

"I'm not really sure how I feel about her, I know I care about her, a lot and yeah I'd be lost without her."

"But do you love her James."

"I don't know, part of me thinks I do and the other thinks I'm having these feelings just because she's ill."

"Well then you need to figure it out, for M's sake aswell as your own."

"I know and I will."

"Will I make an appointment for you to see Mallory on Monday."

"Would you but make it early, I need to be with her at the Hospital at 9am, so if he could see me sooner it would be ideal."

"I'll see what I can do. I should go."

"Thanks for coming Eve."

"Don't mention it, go and take care of our Boss, we need her."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a short one guys but it's BAFTA Night and my Scott & Bailey ladies are on it and I'm not missing them.**

**Chapter 5**

Monday morning came around a little too quickly for James and M. He woke up at 6am and got dressed fairly quickly. Eve had texted him the night before to say that Gareth Mallory would see him at 7am that morning. James grabbed a quick coffee and set off in his faithful Aston Martin, across town to Mallory's office. He waited a few minutes before the door to Mallory's office opened and the tall man appeared before him.

"Morning Bond."

"Sir."

"Come on in."

James followed him into his spacious office and took a seat in one of the chairs by the window. Mallory sat down opposite him and gave him a polite smile.

"So Bond, Ms Moneypenny tells me that you wish to discuss M with me."

"That's right Sir."

"Exactly what is it you want to tell me."

"The basic fact Sir is that M's ill."

"She's ill, I had no idea."

"Nobody did Sir."

"You did."

"I'm a spy and I snoop. I knew the moment I saw her when I arrived back from my mission that there was something not quite right."

"Bond, does M know that you're here seeing me now."

"No Sir but I know she won't come herself, she wouldn't even tell her own staff."

"I think you'd better tell me what's going on."

"M has breast cancer."

James watched as Mallory's face dropped. He could almost swear he saw genuine concern in the other man's eyes.

"Cancer."

"Yes Sir."

"How long has she known."

"A few weeks. She starts her chemo today."

"Today, I see."

"Bill Tanner is more than willing to step in for her for as long as she needs but he may need some help."

"Well of course, I'll help him all I can and Bond….the same goes for M. If she needs anything, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you Sir."

"You'll be taking time off as well I imagine."

"I was hoping too Sir. M's Son and Daughter live abroad and she'll need looking after."

"Well if anyone can get her on the road to recovery quickly, it's you."

"Being out of the field won't cause too much problems will it Sir."

"We'll manage Bond, don't worry. Just go and take care of M, she'll need it."

"Thank you Sir."

James smiled and got up to leave his office.

"Bond…"

"Yes Sir."

"When I said she was sentimental about you…"

"What about it Sir."

"One would assume the feeling is mutual, yes?"

"Yes Sir." James smiled, as he closed the door behind him.

He arrived back at M's a little later than he'd expected. When he entered M was sitting on the sofa waiting for him. When he spotted her, he saw relief wash over her.

"James, thank god." She said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey, morning. What's wrong." He asked, pulling her back to look at her.

"When I woke up and you weren't here I started to panic, I'm sorry."

He watched as tears began to form in her eyes and he brought her back into his arms.

"M, I'm so sorry. I should have left a note."

"Where were you."

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Why, where were you."

"Mallory."

"You told him."

"Well you weren't going too and he of all people ought to know."

"What did he say, is he getting my leaving papers ready."

"No of course he isn't, in fact he told me to take care of you and that if you need anything, you've to let him know."

"Really, he said that."

"He did, turns out he's not as bad as I first thought."

"I'm sorry for getting worried."

"Today probably wasn't the best day to just take off. How do you feel."

"Bloody terrified, I'm so scared James."

"Hey, I'll be right by your side. I promise, I won't leave you."

"Listen, about what you said last night."

"What about it."

"I'm not really sure what you meant and if it was what I thought then I'm not sure how to take it."

"M, I care about you, so bloody much. I'm feeling things for you right now that I'm not sure off, what they mean. Right now I just want to take care of you and see what happens."

"That's fine with me. I'm glad you're staying."

"Are you ready to go."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Lets go."

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Really hope this is okay so far guys. Was a little anxious about it xx**

**Chapter 6**

James and M arrived at The Royal London Hospital just before 9am and M booked herself in at reception. James overheard her use her real name Emma Bently but chose not to let on he's heard her. She came over and took a seat beside him, he watched her as she began to fidget with her hands. He leaned over and took hold of her left hand and held on tightly to it. She looked up at him as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be okay M, I'm right here."

"I know you are. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Have you thought anymore about calling your Children."

"What's the point, they won't come anyway."

"You don't know that for sure, you have cancer. It does change things."

"I'll think about it okay but don't you call them. I'll let you of the hook for telling the team and Mallory but not my Children. If I do decide to tell them, then I do it."

"Okay."

"I mean it James."

"I promise I won't say a word."

"Mrs Bently." A young Nurse spoke up.

M heard her name and looked at the way James was watching her.

"You never heard that James, got it."

"Yes Ma'am, come on."

He helped her up and the followed the Nurse through to the treatment room. James watched as the Nurse applied some cold gel to a cap and he looked worried.

"What's that for." He asked.

"It's called scalp cooling, it's to help reduce hair loss, during chemotherapy. Whilst she will perhaps thin a little, she won't lose her hair completely."

"Is that a definite." M asked.

"Everyone's different Mrs Bently. It works for most people but there are a select few who don't feel the effect of the gel I'm afraid."

"Worth a try I guess." James smiled.

"Yes, worth a try." M said, quietly.

The Nurse attached the cap to M's head and turned the machine on.

"Now the cap needs to be on for about 40 minutes before we start the chemo and then 40 minutes after the therapy, okay." The Nurse said.

"Okay."

"You can walk around while you wait if you like, go for a stroll around the grounds if you like, just make sure you're not too cold okay."

"Thank you. What's you name by the way." M asked.

"Stephanie."

"Thank you Stephanie, I'm Emma and this is James."

"Nice to meet you Emma and you James. I'll be back soon okay." She smiled, as she walked away.

James watched as Stephanie walked away. M got up and began pacing back and forth.

"Why don't we do as she suggested and go for a walk, save to dwelling in here." James said.

"Dwelling."

"Fresh air might do you some good."

"I can't believe this is happening to me, I feel like an idiot with this thing on."

"Cap or no cap, you look beautiful."

"I hope I don't lose my hair."

"If you do then it doesn't matter, it'll grow back in time."

James got up and pulled M into him and hugged her. He inhaled her sweet flowery perfume before kissing her cheek.

"I know you're scared but I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Will you stay with me tonight."

"I already assumed I was."

"Oh did you now." She smiled.

"I'll stay as long as you want me too."

"You mean that."

"Of course I do, come on. Let's go for a walk huh."

James held out his arm as M slipped hers in and they went for a walk around the Hospital grounds.

Eve was at her desk when she heard swearing coming from M's office.

"GOD DAMN IT TO HELL."

Eve opened the door to see Bill getting slightly harassed with the computer in front of him.

"Bill, everything okay."

DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT."

Eve walked in and closed the door behind her and headed over to Bill and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bill…"

"I'm sorry Eve, I don't know how she does this job."

"I know you're worried about her, we all are but she's in good hands and James is with her."

"She has to be okay Eve, she has too."

"You've known her a long time."

"Yeah, she means a lot to a lot of people and I can't imagine this place without her and god only knows how Bond would cope without her."

"She's like a second Mother to you, isn't she."

"Only Mother. My Mother and I were never close, she drank a lot. She's a bitter old woman who loves nothing more than blaming her Children for the way her life turned out. M's always been there for me, helped me out when I needed it. She was at my wedding to Marion and my kids refer to her as Aunty M."

"Really."

"Yeah I know." He laughed.

"Do they know she's ill, your Wife and Kids."

"No, I don't know how to tell them."

"Your Wife must be wondering why you're covering for her here."

"I told her she's away on a course and that I had to step in for her."

"Bill, you can't lie to them. As far as we know M will recover but if the worst were to happen and you didn't tell them what was going on, they didn't get the chance to see her, be with her. They'd hate you for it, you'd hate yourself."

"I know, I know. I will tell them. I just want to make sure she handles the first session of chemo alright first."

"Okay now, would you like a hand with this."

"I'd love your help, thanks Eve." He smiled.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

James and M walked around the grounds of the Hospital while the cooling cap took effect. He had his arm protectively around her as they walked, glancing at her every few minutes to check she was okay. She was always such a tough woman at the office but over the last few days, he could see how scared the cancer was making her.

"Perhaps we should go back inside." He said, looking down at her.

"Just a few more minutes, please."

"I'll be right by your side in there, I promise."

She stopped walking, turned and looked up into his eyes. She leaned into him, her arms wrapping around his waist as her head rested on his chest. He brought his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you're scared but you will get through this, we're all here for you."

"I know you all are. I know I can be a stubborn woman at times."

"It's why we love you." He smiled.

She watched him closely and could see just how much he cared for her, how much they all cared. She felt stupid for having not told them all sooner, forcing herself to go through it on her own.

"James…"

"Yes M."

"Would you think me awful if I asked you to kiss me."

"What.."

"I just want to feel something, anything right now. You can say no if you want too, I understand if you don't want to kiss an ol….."

M was cut off when James lips fell on hers. She let out a small gasp at the sudden contact but found herself melting into him. He finally pulled back and really looked at her. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek and smiled at her.

"Feel better now." He asked.

"Thank you for that."

He took hold of her hand and walked back into the Hospital. They walked back into the treatment room to find Stephanie waiting for them.

"Hello Emma, how was your stroll."

"Very pleasant, thank you."

"If you'd like to sit down we'll get the cap off and get the chemo started, okay."

M nodded in agreement and looked at James. He squeezed her hand as he helped her to sit down in the chair. Stephanie attached the tube into M's arm. The pained expression on M's face made James heart-break. He felt her grip his hand and he thanked god that he'd persisted in finding out what was wrong with her because he couldn't have seen her doing this alone.

"Now I'm going to leave you now okay, there's books on the table, there's cd's if you wish to listen to some music."

"How long will this take." James asked.

"About 5 hours."

"That long."

"I'm afraid so James, on Emma's next treatment you are of course free to bring in your own things to pass the time. Just ring if you need me."

"Thank you." M smiled.

"So, what should we do." James asked.

"James, if you want to go and come back for me it's fine."

"Hey, I told you I'd be by your side and I meant it."

"But you're wasting your day stuck in here."

"It's never wasted if I'm with you, next time we'll bring some games or something to keep us busy. There's a tv, we'll bring in a movie or something okay."

"Okay." She smiled, as she tightened her hold on his hand.

Bill had left the office early when Gareth Mallory came by to give him a few hours to relax. He pulled up in his drive and made his way to his front door. He walked inside, removed his jacket and placed his briefcase on the floor beside the coat rack.

"Bill, darling is that you."

"Yes love."

Bill walked through to the kitchen to find his wife Caroline preparing lunch. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"I wasn't expecting you home for lunch, I thought you were rushed of your feet."

"I was but Mallory said he'd cover for me for a few hours."

Caroline turned around and looked into her Husband's eyes and saw concern in them.

"Bill, what's wrong."

"What do you mean."

"I've known you a long time darling, something's been playing on your mind for a few days now. What's going on."

"Come and sit down, I need to tell you something."

He took her hand and she followed him over to the kitchen table. The sat down and Bill was refusing to make eye contact.

"Bill….what is it."

"You know how I told you that the reason I was covering for M was because she was away on a course."

"Yes."

"Well I lied….M's not on a course, far from it."

"Bill, what is it."

"She's ill."

"What do mean she's ill, how ill?"

"We all found out a few days ago that she has breast cancer and she…."

"Oh my god no, Bill….how bad."

"They say it's treatable but she needs chemo and radiotherapy."

"She only found out a few days ago."

"No, we did. She'd known for weeks and didn't want us to know."

"What, why…"

"You know what she's like. She likes to handle her problems alone, she always has."

"Well she can't, she must know that. We should go and talk to her."

"She's having her first session today and…"

"Alone?"

"No, James is with her."

"James…as in your top Agent."

"Yeah, he's worried sick about her."

"I thought they didn't get on."

"I'm beginning to think that was all a front. The way he's been since he found out, he's taken leave from work which he never does to look after her."

"And she's allowing him."

"She is."

"Wow, well I'm glad she isn't alone. I still want to see her though, let her know we're here for her."

"I don't think we should tell the boys about what's going through."

"Bill, this isn't something you should hide from them, they're 12 and 14. They're old enough to be told the truth and you know they think the world of her, hell she's more like their Grandmother than their real Grandmother."

Bill still looked a little unsure about telling them what was happening but deep down he knew his Wife was right.

"Bill, we need to tell them. If they ever found out and knew that we'd kept it from them, they'd never forgive us. I wouldn't forgive us."

"Very well, we'll tell them tonight."

"Thank you darling." She smiled, kissing him.

"I think I'll go and have a lie down and then head back. I don't want to leave Mallory in charge for too long, Eve would kill me."

"Go and get some rest, I'll call you in a few hours."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

M's chemo and radiotherapy had gone smoothly and they had allowed James to take her home. It had been a long day and she spent the drive back to her house, fast asleep in the passanger's side. James kept watching her at every traffic light, she looked exhausted. He parked outside her house, got out and walked round to her side and opened the door.

"M, we're home."

"Mmm, James."

"Let's get you inside okay." He said.

She took off her seatbelt as James slid his arm around her waist, helping her out of the car. They made their way up the steps to her door and James put the key in the lock and took her inside. He guided her over to the couch and helped her to sit down.

"Do you want anything to drink, tea or coffee."

"I wouldn't mind a glass of water James, if it's not too much trouble." She said, weakly.

"Of course it's not, I'll be back in a minute."

He went through to the kitchen and got a glass from her cabinet and filled her glass. He stood staring down at the running water, his thoughts away somewhere else. He finally shook himself out of his trance and walked back through to find M was gone.

"M…M, WHERE ARE YOU."

He began to panic when he got no reply but he looked up when he heard noises coming from upstairs. He walked up and came to a stand still outside her bedroom. He heart broke when he walked further in and found her kneeling over the toilet being sick. He put the water on the side and got a wet cloth from the sink and knelt down beside her, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried.

"I'm sorry James."

"Ssssh, it's okay, you're okay. I'm here." He whispered, bringing her closer to him.

"I hate this so much already and it's only been one bloody session."

"I know but you have to remember it's helping you. It's killing the cancer."

"How can you stand to see me like this. This is why I didn't want you all to know, I didn't want you all to see me in this state."

"M, come on. What's happening to you can't be helped, we don't think you're weak. You're fighting this, remember."

"I feel awful."

He watched as she moved away and began being sick again. When he was sure she was finished, he helped her up from the floor and guided her through to her bed. He got her settled and handed her the glass of water, which she accepted willingly. He left for a few moments and returned with a basin which he put at the side of the bed for her.

"You're very considerate James." She smiled.

"Try and get some rest okay and I'll be right down stairs if you need me."

"James, stay…please." She said, grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure."

"I don't want to be alone."

He only had to look into her eyes to see how scared she was and there was no way he could refuse her. He moved around to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her. She moved closer into him as he drew his arm around her waist.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Get some sleep M, I'm right here." He said, as he kissed the side of her neck.

Bill arrived back at MI6 a few hours later to find Mallory working his way through the pile of paperwork on the desk. He looked up and smiled when he saw Bill.

"Bill, good rest."

"Yes, thank you Sir."

"I've completed most of the paperwork for you, I've been informed it's not your favourite task."

"Not really Sir."

"Bill, are you alright."

"As well as I can be Sir."

"I'm sure M will be alright, she's a tough woman."

"She is Sir…I've just informed my Wife about M."

"Oh?"

"M's become quite close with my family over the years. She's very close to my Wife Caroline and my boys Harry and Malcolm adore her, they think of her as their substitute Grandmother."

"I'm sorry I had no idea…do your boys know of M's condition."

"I wasn't going to tell them but Caroline thinks we should."

"Well I have to agree with your Wife on that one. If they're as close to M as you say then you shouldn't keep it from them."

"I agreed eventually, we're telling them tonight."

"I'm glad..well I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you Sir and thank you for covering for a bit."

"I'm happy to do it, I'm not the evil bastard everyone thinks I am you know." He smiled.

"Yes Sir, I'm beginning to see that."

"Just call me if you need anything okay."

"Thank you Sir."

Eve nodded goodbye to Mallory as he left the office. She got up and made her way into M's office.

"I thought you were never coming back."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Will he be back."

"Well he said if I needed anything he'd come back….he's not so bad."

"Seriously."

"I'm serious, he's been a big help today and he's worried about M too."

"Wow, never thought that would happen…Bill are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired. Caroline and I are telling the boys about M tonight."

"Oh I see, well if they're anything like their Father they'll take it well."

"I hope so, they adore her Eve."

"Bill, M's going to be alright…you'll see."

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

James woke up a few hours later when he heard M crying beside him, he opened his eyes to look at her and could see she was trying hard to stay quiet.

"M, are you in pain." He asked, squeezing her arm.

"A little."

"Wait there, I'll go and get the painkillers the Doctor gave us."

He got up from the bed and into the bathroom to retrieve the pills from the side of the sink. He filled a glass with water and went back through to her, he sat down and helped her to sit up. He placed two pills in her hand and handed her the water, she quickly swallowed the pills as James placed the glass on the side cabinet. She looked up at him before leaning her head on his chest, he bend down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I hate this fucking disease." She muttered into him.

"I know you do but you will get better."

She drew back from him to look him in the eyes and cupped his face in her hands. His hands came up to cover hers, he took one and kissed the palm of her hand. She closed her eyes briefly before leaning back into him.

"Are you hungry." He asked.

"Not really."

"How about I make you some toast."

"James, I'm really not…"

"You need to eat something, keep your strength up. Just one piece…do it for me." He smiled.

"Alright, just one though."

"You get some more sleep and I'll come and wake you after."

"Very well."

He got up from the bed, getting ready to walk out.

"James."

"Yes."

"Thank you, I'm not entirely sure what this is with us but thank you."

"Get some sleep." He smiled.

He closed the door behind him and leaned up against the door letting out a breath he'd been holding in. He closed his eyes and whispered her name, knowing for certain just what she meant to him now.

Bill arrived home just after 8pm to find his Wife Caroline in the kitchen preparing a snack for their Children. When she saw him enter she saw the sadness in his eyes, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Bad day." She asked.

"Just glad to be home."

"How was Mr Mallory."

"Yeah good, he managed to get most of my paperwork completed when I was here earlier."

"Oh well that's good, less for you to do. Bill listen, the boys are through in the den watching tv. I was thinking that perhaps we should tell them about M."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Really."

"Yeah, you were right. We can't keep this from them, it's not fair. You said yourself, she's like Family."

"Come on, let's go and tell them."

Bill took hold of Caroline's hand as they made their way through to the den. Malcolm and Harry looked up when they saw their Dad enter.

"Dad, you're home." Harry smiled.

"Hi Son, good day at School." He asked.

"It was okay."

"Malcolm, how was your day."

"Not bad, I got a B in Maths."

"Well done, I'm proud of you."

Malcolm being the older of the two noticed the worry on both his Parents faces.

"Is something wrong." He asked.

"Your Mother and I need to talk to you both about something."

"Have we done something wrong Dad." Harry asked.

"No darling, you haven't done anything wrong, either of you." Carloine smiled.

"Then why do you both look so worried." Malcolm asked.

"Listen Boys, we need to talk to you both about M."

"Is Emma okay." Harry asked.

Bill couldn't help but smile when they called her Emma, he had always been so used to hearing her referred to as M that when she told the Boys to call her Emma, he felt truly trusted.

"No Son she's not."

"What's wrong Dad." Malcolm said, worry etched in his voice.

"M's not feeling very well at the minute, she's had to take some time off work and she might not be around here for a little while."

"Why not, what's wrong with her."

Bill looked at Caroline and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Darling, Emma's been diagnosed with cancer." Caroline said.

"Is she going to die." Harry asked.

"Oh hunni, no. Come here."

Harry got up and went to sit beside his Mother and Malcolm kept his eyes on Bill.

"M's getting the best medical treatment there is Boys. She's going to get better, the Doctors caught it early." Bill said.

"Why can't we see her Dad." Malcolm asked.

"Son, she needs rest right now. She had her first lot of chemotherapy today and it makes you very sick."

"It it makes you sick then how can it be helping her."

"The toxins that are in the treatments kill the cancer. It makes her ill for the first few days but it is helping her to get better."

"Will she lose her hair."

"I don't know Malcolm."

"She shouldn't be on her own Dad."

"She isn't alone Malcolm, she has a friend with her. He's helping her and we're always here if and when she needs us."

"Dad I want to see her."

"Malcolm please, I'm sorry Son but she needs rest right now."

"Malcolm, Harry….as soon as Emma's feeling up to visitors, I'll phone her and see if she's up to seeing you both okay." Caroline smiled.

"Promise Mum." Harry asked, looking at her.

"I promise….now eat your snacks and then I want you both ready for bed okay, School tomorrow." She smiled.

The boys took their snacks as Caroline and Bill went back through to the kitchen.

"They took that pretty well, don't you think." Bill asked.

"I think so, they're good kids."

"Yeah, they are."

Malcolm sat with Harry eating their snack while they watched the end of Die Hard but Malcolm wasn't really paying much attention to the movie now. All he could think about was M, she may not have been their real Grandmother but as far as Malcolm was concerned, she was the only one he had and he couldn't not see her.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this has taken a while xxx**

**Chapter 10**

James woke up a few days after M's treatments to find M's side of the bed empty. She'd insisted that he stay by her side at night which he didn't agrue with because deep down he couldn't stand to be apart from her. He got up and checked the bathroom to find it empty. He rushed downstairs to hear noises coming from the kitchen, he walked in to find M trying to prepare some coffee.

"M, what the hell are you doing."

He rushed over to her side and took the kettle from her, placing it to the side. He ushered her over to the table, helping her to sit down.

"James, I'm alright really." She said, catching her breath.

"Yeah, you sound it. You should be in bed resting."

"Oh James, I'm sick of lying in bed. I wanted to come down here for a bit."

"You got dressed." He said, noticing her change of attire.

"I felt like I was on display in my night things, besides what does it matter if I put on some clothes."

"You need to reserve your energy."

"It did tire me out, I admit. Don't be angry."

He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Of course I'm not angry. I'm just a worrier I guess."

"James, make the coffee." She smiled.

He got up and began preparing the coffee for her. He brought it over to her and they sat in silence as they drank.

Caroline was in the kitchen making the boys breakfast when Bill came in and poured some orange juice. He gave his Wife a kiss before sitting down at the table. Harry was busy eating his eggs but Bill noticed that Malcolm was very quiet.

"You alright Son."

"Huh, yeah fine."

"What's wrong darling." Caroline asked, placing his eggs in front of him.

"I said I'm fine." He grumbled.

"Fair enough, so do you two want a lift to School." Bill asked.

"Yes please Dad." Harry smiled.

"Malcolm?"

"Actually Dad, I'm meeting Tom just up the road."

"I can give him a lift too."

"It's fine, we're walking."

"I don't mind."

"I said no Dad." Malcolm spoke, getting angry.

He got up from the table and grabbed his bag before heading out the door.

"What's wrong with him." Bill asked, looking up at Caroline.

"He's been very quiet since last night." She said, quietly. Not wanting Harry to hear.

"M?"

"Well of course M, perhaps we should talk to him again tonight when you get home."

"Good idea. Well I better get off, come on Harry."

He kissed Caroline goodbye and headed off to work with Harry.

M sat in the sitting-room reading while James cleaned up the coffee cups. She looked up when she heard the doorbell. She was just getting up to answer it when James came rushing through.

"Oi, sit down. I'll get it."

"James, I can answer the door."

"Do as you're told." He smiled.

M sat back down as James opened the door. He gave a smile to the young boy who looked up at him.

"Can I help you." James asked.

"I want to see Emma." He replied, flatly.

"Well I'm sorry Son but Emma's not up to visitors right now."

"I'm not leaving."

"Listen Son…"

"I'm not your Son."

"James who is it." M yelled from her place on the sofa.

"There's some Kid at the door."

"Who?" She asked.

"What's your name Kid." James asked.

"Malcolm."

"He says his name's Malcolm."

"Oh let him in."

James gave her a worried look before stepping aside.

"I guess you'd better come in then." James spoke, eyeing the Boy curiously.

Malcolm stepped inside and followed James through to the sitting-room. The minute he saw M, he rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Emma." He sniffed.

"Malcolm sweetheart, how nice to see you….James, this is Malcolm. Bill's Son."

"Oh I see. Nice to meet you Malcolm."

M watched Malcolm closely and could see he was upset.

"James, would mind if Malcolm and I had a few minutes alone."

"Yeah sure. I'll be in the Kitchen."

M watched as James left and brought Malcolm closer to her.

"Shouldn't you be in School."

"I guess so." He said, quietly.

"Does your Father know you're here instead of School."

"No, you won't tell him will you."

"That depends, what's going on?"

"Dad says you're ill."

"Oh I see."

"Is it true."

"Yes love, it is."

"Why didn't you tell us."

"Because I didn't want you to worry."

"You will get better though, won't you."

"It's what I'm hoping for, only time will tell."

"Dad says the treatment makes you ill."

"For the first few days, I feel a little better today though."

"Who's the gorilla in the Kitchen."

"That's James, he works with me and your Dad." She laughed.

"Is he just a friend."

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Just wondered."

"You know you really shouldn't be skipping School. Your education's important. You want a good job when you're older, don't you."

"What is it you and Dad do, he says he just works in an office."

"We do."

"Yeah but it's not just paperwork is it. You're his Boss and I've overheard Dad talking to Mum in the past about you being in Hospital. I heard him not long ago telling Mum about you getting shot."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop Malcolm."

"Was it true."

"Yes, yes it was true."

"So what is it you do, you and Dad."

"Lets just say that we protect the Country from bad people."

"Yeah but…"

"Malcolm, our job is a dangerous job that should never be discussed outside of the office okay. Please love, lets just leave it at that…okay."

"Okay Emma, can I stay a while."

"How about I get James to get you a glass of juice and then I'll have him drive you back to School."

"Okay." He smiled, hugging M a little tighter.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bill had been a work for all of 40 minutes when Eve buzzed the intercom.

"Yes Eve, what is it."

"Your Wife's on the phone."

"Alright, put her through….Caroline, this is unusual for you to call work, what's….huh, darling calm down. He's what, I'll kill him. Where could he have gone…you know I think I might have an idea, leave it with me okay and don't worry darling, I'll find him."

Bill hung up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair before heading out the door.

"Eve could you do me a favour and hold the fort for about an hour or so."

"Sure, is something wrong."

"My Son Malcolm, he didn't turn up for School this morning."

"He skipped School, that doesn't sound like him."

"No, I think I have a rough idea where he may have got too. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No problem, take as long as you need."

"Thanks Eve…oh and if Mallory calls…"

"I'll tell him you're in a meeting…go."

Bill gave her a warm smile and rushed out the door. He got into his car and drove as quickly as he could to his destination.

James came back through to the sitting-room and handed Malcolm a glass of orange juice and gave one to M aswell. He sat down on the arm of the chair beside her, his hand gently caressing the small of her back.

"Shouldn't you be in School kid." He asked.

"They won't miss me." He replied, bluntly.

"How's Harry." M asked.

"He's okay, he aced his math's test yesterday."

"Oh that's wonderful and how are things at School with you, are you doing better."

"I guess."

"Malcolm."

"I am focusing more, I promise. English has never been my favourite subject but I've been reading the books you gave to me and they're not so bad."

"Not so bad, I'm sure William Shakespeare would approve." She smiled.

"Are you living her with Emma." Malcolm asked, glaring at James.

"For the time being yeah, she needs someone to be around while she's getting better."

"Why didn't you ask Dad." He asked, looking at M.

"Because I need your Father at the office to cover for me. He's the only person I trust to do it."

"Oh."

"Malcolm, why don't you let James drive you back to School."

All three looked up when the doorbell rang. James got up and went to answer it. He opened it to find Bill Tanner standing before him, looking worried.

"Bill."

"Hi Bond, tell me my Son's here with you."

"Yeah, he came by about an hour ago."

Bill stepped inside and was about to march through when James pulled him back.

"Hey, don't be to hard on the kid. He seemed pretty worried about M, I think he just wanted to see for himself that she was okay."

Bill smiled at him and walked through to see Malcolm sitting very close to M, her arm around him. Malcolm looked up at Bill with fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"You will be, Ma'am."

"Hello Bill."

Bill came to sit beside his Son.

"What did you think you were doing huh, your Mother's worried sick. The School's been on the phone wondering why you haven't turned up for class."

"I know I shouldn't have skipped School and I'm sorry Dad but I just wanted to see Emma. I got really scared after you said how ill she was last night and I guess I just wanted to see for myself that she was okay, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad but I could have brought you round tonight, you only had to ask."

"You said she shouldn't have visitors right now."

"I did but if you'd told me how worried you really were then of course I'd have brought you to see her."

Malcolm started crying as Bill pulled his Son into his arms and held him. M was rubbing Malcolm's back as Bill smiled at her.

"I'm sorry M."

"Don't be, it was nice to see him. It's been too long."

"Come on Son, I better get you back to School and I need to get back to work."

"James could take him for you if you like, if you have to rush back. You don't mind, do you James."

"Of course not." He smiled, his voice sounding unsure.

"Bond, that would be great. Okay Malcolm, I'll pick you up at 4pm okay."

"Okay Dad."

"Come on kid, let's go." James said.

"Bye Emma, can I come back and see you soon." He asked hugging her.

"Darling of course you can, anytime okay. Just not when you have School."

"Bye, see you later Dad."

"Bye Son."

Malcolm followed James out and Bill got ready to leave too. M got up slowly from her position on the sofa, making a small groan as she did so. Bill was at her side in seconds supporting her.

"You okay." He asked concerned.

"I'm alright, just a little unsteady at the moment. Bill, don't be too hard on him….he was just worried about me."

"We all are. How was the treatment?" He asked, softly.

"Horrible…I know it's helping me but the aftermath is just awful."

"How's James handling looking after you."

"He's been wonderful, I would never have thought he was capable."

"We can all prove ourselves when tested. Please remember that we're here for you, even if you just want to talk about work to distract yourself for a bit. Just pick up the phone and call me."

"You are sweet, why don't you bring Malcolm by at the weekend. We could go somewhere."

"You're suppose to be resting."

"Alright then providing it's a nice day, we could all have a picnic in the garden. I'll be at home safe."

"Sounds good. Caroline is away on a girlie weekend and Harry's going to a football match with one of his friends so it would just be Malcolm and I anyway."

"Wonderful, around lunchtime okay for you."

"Perfect, we'll see you then. Now get some rest."

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaving and heading back to work.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I'm so sorry I've been MIA the last week. Blame the weather, the sun was too hard to resist.**

**Chapter 12**

As James drove Malcolm back to School, he could feel the boy's eyes on him.

"Something on your mind Kid."

"No." He grumbled.

"Then why do you keep staring at me."

"Are you Em's Boyfriend."

"You what."

"You heard me, are you sleeping with Aunt Em?"

James stared at the road ahead in shock at the courage the boy had to even ask him the question. He could feel Malcom's eyes staring daggers at him as he waited for an answer.

"Look Kid, I think that's a bit of a personal question."

"She's part of our family, Dad says so."

James saw a parking space outside an off licence and pulled in. He put on the hand brake before removing his seatbelt and turned to Malcolm.

"Alright Malcom, your Aunt Em is very special to me. She's my Boss but she's also a friend and I care a great deal about her. She's going through a tough time right now and with your Dad holding the fort at work, she needs someone around to look after her and I wanted to be that person."

"Why you."

"Because I don't trust anyone else to take care of her."

"You didn't really answer my question."

"What." James asked, getting slightly irritated now."

"I asked if you were her Boyfriend."

"No, I'm not her Boyfriend."

"But you want to be."

"Are you always so bloody direct."

"Dad always says there's no point beating around the bush."

"Did he now…well yeah, your Dad has a point there."

"So…"

"If you tell anyone, even M about this I'll kill you…but yeah I do love her, alright."

"Cool…I guess you can take me to School now."

James stared blankly at the boy as he turned away from him and stared out of the window. James dropped him off at the School gate and watched to make sure he went inside. He sat in the car for a few minutes, thinking about what he had just told Malcolm…surprised that the boy had managed to get him to admit he loved M.

Bill had rushed back to work as quickly as he could before Mallory found out about his quick departure. Eve was at his desk finishing off some paperwork for him when he entered, looking a little flustered.

"Bill, you okay. Did you find Malcolm."

"Yeah I found him, he was at the Bosses house."

"Why?"

"He was worried about her after I told both the Boys about M's illness last night."

"Is he alright."

"He seems fine now, I'll talk to him again tonight."

"Are they close then."

"Pretty close, I guess M's become a kind of Grandmother figure to the Boys over the years."

"I didn't know."

"I don't even remember when it all started. She came for dinner one night and that was it, she just became part of the family."

"I always thought you two were very close."

"I guess in a way she's been like a Mother to me."

"How's James doing."

"Yeah he seems okay, I never thought he's be able to handle M ill but…he's doing great with her."

"Good, right come on you. I've made a start on the paperwork, I'll leave the rest to you, oh and Mallory will be by tomorrow morning, 9am."

"Did he say why."

"He just want's an update."

"On what?"

"One would assume M."

"Oh…right, good. Okay, thanks Eve."

James walked back into the house to see M fast asleep on the couch. He put a few more logs on the fire for her to keep her warm and went into the kitchen to make a coffee.

"You took your time."

James jumped and quickly turned around to see M standing before him.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"On and off, where did you get too."

"Well I took Malcolm back to School, didn't I."

"It doesn't take two hours."

"I just went for a drive."

"James, are you okay. I haven't been taking liberties have I."

"Don't be daft, of course not." James smiled and brought M into his arms.

"Then what's on your mind." She asked, looking up at him.

"That Malcom kid's very inquisitive, isn't he."

"What, he's a child. They all are, you're not answering my question."

James helped M sit down at the table and took a seat beside her and took hold of her hand.

"He asked me why I was staying here and if I was your Boyfriend."

"He did…and what did you say."

"Well he sort of took me by surprise but I told him that you were my Friend aswell as my Boss and that I cared a great deal about you."

"Oh right, well good." She smiled.

He watched as M's eyes went to the floor. He grasped her hand a little tighter, causing her to look back up at him.

"There's something else." He smiled.

"Do I want to know."

"Well that depends."

"Well don't keep me in suspense James."

He sat for a few moments, wondering whether he should tell her what he'd told Malcolm. In the end he figured if he didn't tell her then he'd regret it.

"I love you….."

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

M remained silent and James began to feel a knot in the pit of his stomach as he waited for any kind of response from her.

"M…."

She got up slowly and rested her hands against the kitchen counter, trying to regain some energy. James got up came to stand behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around but couldn't bring herself to look into his endearing blue eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"You didn't tell Malcolm all this….did you?"

"It kind of came out."

"Oh James, honestly. What the hell did you go and tell him something like that for."

"M, try to not get too worked up…you're not well."

"Yes I am aware of that, James why would you say something like this."

"Why….because it's true."

"You don't love me."

"I do."

"You're wasting your time with me James."

"Why would you say that."

"Because I could be dead soon." She yelled.

James took a step back and saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"You're a daft cow sometimes, do you know that."

"Is this your idea of comfort."

"Come here." He smiled, as he pulled her into a hug.

She made no effort to pull away from him as they stood in her kitchen, silently holding one another.

"I don't want to ever hear you talk about you being dead soon ever again….got it." James demanded.

She drew back and looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry I said that, I just don't understand how you could see me that way."

"Hey, you are a beautiful woman."

"I could lose my hair James."

"I don't care, I'll still love you, no matter what."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips, she began to feel very weak and James could sense this as he suddenly tightened his grip on her, keeping her steady.

"Come on, I think we should get you too bed."

"I'm alright really."

"How about for once, you do as you're told…do it for me."

"Very well."

He placed his arm around her waist and she was suddenly lifted into his arms.

"James, what on earth…put me down."

"You don't have the energy to make it upstairs, let me do this."

She laid her head on his shoulder as she was carried upstairs. Once in the bedroom, he lay her down on the bed and removed her shoes.

"I'm quite capable of undressing myself James."

"Maybe I want to watch."

"I can't do this now James, I can't…I'm sorry."

"Hey hey, it's fine…I was only joking. Come here…..M I'm sorry."

"I do want to James, I really do..it's just."

"I know, it's okay. You're getting better, that's your goal and I'm your reward." He smiled.

"I like that." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Are you going to get some rest now."

"Will you stay."

"Don't I always."

He moved to lie down behind her before pulling her close to him and kissing the side of her neck.

"By the way, I forgot to say…I've invited Malcolm and Bill over on Saturday." She said.

"What, M you're supposed to be taking things easy."

"Oh James, you saw how Malcolm was earlier. We need to let him see that I'm fighting this, just a small barbecue in the garden."

"Just Bill and Malcolm."

"I was thinking perhaps Eve and Q aswell and….Mallory."

"WHAT, you want to invite Gareth Mallory, have you gone insane."

"As a thank you, he's been very understanding about all this and he's helped Bill. Would it kill you to be nice for one afternoon."

"It could do."

"Do it for me, please."

"Oh alright but the minute you start feeling tired, it's done."

"Deal, thank you."

"I must be getting soft."

"You always were….deep down."

"Go to sleep."

"You'll stay close."

"I'll never leave your side…never."

She moved closer into him, inhaling his aftershave as she drifted off to sleep, safe in the knowledge he'd always be there.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

M was brought out of her deep sleep by the sound of James downstairs. She got up and made her way slowly down the stairs. The smell of bacon hit her as she got to the kitchen, which made her feel a little sick. James turned around when he heard the door to see her smiling at him.

"Morning, did I wake you?"

"You did but don't worry about it."

"Hey, you okay. You don't look right."

"I'm fine James, just a little nauseous."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Maybe just a glass of water for now." She smiled.

…

He poured the water in the glass and took it over to her, placing it on the table. He knelt down in front of her and took hold of her hand.

"Look, if you don't feel up to it then we can cancel the barbecue."

"Oh James no…..please don't do that. I'll be alright."

"M you're exhausted."

"I need Malcolm to know that I'm alright…."

"Yeah but you're not, there's no point in lying to the Kid."

"We are doing this barbecue and I don't want to hear another word on the subject, do you understand."

James knew by her tone that she'd gone in to her Boss mode and knew he'd never win the argument and so decided to let it go.

"I'm going to get dressed, will you see to the food please." She said, slowly standing.

"Of course I will." He smiled.

He watched as she left the room, sighing to himself. She had to be one of the most stubborn Women he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

…

M returned an hour later to see James out in the garden, setting the table for their impending guests. She came up behind him and lay her head on the small of his back.

"You weren't long." He smiled, turning around and holding her.

"Not all women take as long as you might imagine."

"So, what do you think?"

"It all looks lovely James, you've done a wonderful job."

"We got a nice day for it too, always a bonus. Now look, you are sure you're…."

"James, please I beg of you…..don't start on that again. I'll be fine and if I get tired I will be sure to let you know, I promise."

He leaned down and brought her lips to his before they were interrupted.

…

"Sorry to interrupt but I did try knocking at the front."

They broke apart to see Gareth Mallory standing in front of them with a look of awkwardness on his face.

"You weren't interrupting anything Mallory, thank you for coming. James would you be so kind as to get Mallory a drink." M asked, turning to him.

"Of course, what would you like Sir?"

"A Scotch if you have it."

James nodded before walking into the house to get his drink.

"Oh and Bond…"

"Yes Sir."

"We're not a work, call me Gareth."

Mallory turned back to M and was a little taken a back at how different she looked, her face was a little thinner and her eyes had dark circles around them.

"How are you M?"

"As well as can be expected."

"How's the chemo going?"

"Well it's making me sick every time so I assume that it's doing it's job….I hope."

"I must admit I wasn't expecting an invite today, I didn't think I was at the top of your list of favourite people."

"Look Gareth….James told me about everything. The reason why you took over the running of Q Branch, I was being foolish."

"No, I should have explained things better to you. You had such a rough time over Silva, you were still recovering from the shooting. We just wanted to make your return to work as easy on you as possible."

"Yes, well as I said….James explained everything. I'm sorry for the way I behaved and thank you."

"Thank you…for what?"

"Helping out Bill, I know my absence has been a little tough on him and my side of the job is new to him. I'm glas he has you there to help him."

"I won't be forever, you'll be back before you know it."

"I really hope so."

"Don't ever be afraid to ask us for help M, any of us." He smiled, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

…

They both looked up to see Bill and Malcolm coming back out with James, Malcolm came rushing over to her and hugged her.

"Hello darling, how's my favourite Boy today." M smiled, as she returned the hug.

"I've missed you Em."

"Oh love I've missed you too. Malcolm, this is Gareth, he works with me and your Dad."

"Hello." Malcolm smiled, turning to Mallory.

"Hello Sir." He said, moving closer to M.

"Malcolm why don't you go and help yourself to some food, James has it all set out over there."

Malcolm nodded and headed off to the table as Bill and James approached them.

"Hello M." Bill smiled, bringing her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you came Bill, how's things a work."

"We're not here to talk about work…remember."

"Spoil sport." She grinned.

"Hello Mallory, I didn't know you'd be here."

"M invited me." Mallory smiled.

"Eve should be here soon too."

"Did I hear my name." Eve yelled, walking through the back gate.

"Hi Eve."

"Hey James, you okay?"

"Aren't I always."

"I did try the front door but…."

"Yeah sorry, we never heard it out here."

"Not to worry, erm what's Mallory doing here?"

"M invited him, it's her way of apologising."

"What for?"

"Long story…wine?"

"Oh please, white if you have it."

"No problem, Bill…drink."

"I'll have a beer if you have one."

"Coming right up."

…

James headed back inside to get the drinks as everyone else began to mingle. Malcolm convinced Mallory to play a game of football with him, eventually James and Bill joined in the game, leaving M and Eve sitting on a bench by M's rose bushes.

"How are you Ma'am?"

"I feel a little better, thank you for asking."

"You're not drinking?"

"Not right now, I felt a little queasy earlier…thought I'd better stick to water."

"You really didn't need to do this today if you weren't up to it."

"Oh don't you start, I've already had this conversation will James."

"He cares."

"Oh I know."

Eve noticed the change of tone in her voice when she talked about James.

"Is everything alright with James, he's not out-staying his welcome."

"Not exactly."

"Ma'am, what is it?"

"He told me something the other day that sort of caught me of guard."

"Oh, do I get to know?"

She turned to Eve and smiled at her as she sat her glass down.

"He told me he loves me."

"Oh…."

"I knew it, I knew it sounded ridiculous."

"What no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound…..I had no idea he felt that way about you."

"He's never mentioned it?"

"Not really….can I ask how you feel about him, is it mutual?"

"It is…oh Eve, do you think me foolish."

"Foolish, for loving him."

"He should be with someone like you, not me."

Eve reached over and put her hand over M's, forcing the older woman to look at her.

"M, don't be daft…he loves you. When James sets his mind to something, he sticks with it. He's always felt something, it's always been so damn obvious."

"It has."

"The chemistry between you two has always been noticeable and when you were shot, he was such a mess. He was terrified he was going to lose you."

"I don't deserve him."

"Yes you do."

The two women continued to talk as they watched the men play football, or at the very least…trying too.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

…

The football game had ended with Malcolm and Bill goaling 3/1 against Mallory and James. Malcolm went over to get something to eat as Bill and Mallory took a much needed rest. James looked around and couldn't see M, he walked over to Eve who seemed to be resting.

"Eve." He spoke softly, shaking her arm.

"James, did I doze off. The sunshine does that to me."

"It's fine, where's M?"

She suddenly sat up and looked around her and couldn't see her.

"Oh, she was here. I didn't see her leave….sorry."

"No it's fine, she's probably upstairs. Would you keep everyone entertained, I'll go and see if she's alright?"

"Sure."

James made his way inside the house. He checked the sitting room but she wasn't there so he made his way upstairs and he came to a stand still st her bedroom when he heard her being sick. He walked in and through to the bathroom to see her leaning over the toilet bowl, gripping on to the side. He quickly poured some water into a glass and came to kneel beside her, his hand rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry James." She sniffed.

"Don't apologise, I knew today would be too much for you."

"I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"I think everyone should head home."

"James no, really….I'll be alright. Please don't send them away, it's nice to have people around."

"Okay fine but just take things easy."

"I will, now help me up." She smiled.

…

James stood up and helped M to stand before drawing her into a hug, she clung on tightly to him before he placed a tender kiss to the top of her head before leading her back down to their guests. They all looked up when they saw her approaching them, Malcolm running over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Em, are you okay?"

"I'm fine love, just a little tired." She smiled down at the young Boy.

"Ma'am if you want to go and rest then we can leave."

"Bill I won't hear of it, I'm enjoying the company."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Why don't we all sit down and just chat huh?" James smiled.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Mallory replied.

The rest of the afternoon passed a lot quicker than anyone imagined, the air around them suddenly became much cooler as the sun began to disappear. James glanced at M and noticed that she'd fallen asleep. Everyone said their goodbyes and thanked James for a pleasant afternoon before leaving him alone with M. He walked back into the garden after letting his guests out and went over to M, he knelt in front of her and gave her a gentle shake.

"M, wake up."

She stirred when she felt his warm hand on her arm, she opened her eyes to see him watching her with concern.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went home, you were out of it."

"I fell asleep, I'm not a very good hostess am I."

"They understand, come on. I think it's time we were getting you into bed."

He helped her to stand up and he guided her slowly into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom, once inside he helped her to sit down on the edge of the bed and helped her to remove her dress before getting her comfortable.

"Right, I'm going to let you get some rest okay."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"Don't be daft, they all understand."

"It's back to the hospital on Monday."

"I know, don't worry I'll be there with you."

"What would I do without you James."

He came to sit beside her as she leaned on his chest. He kissed her forehead as she looked up at him.

"Never stop believing that I love you M."

"I think you're mad."

"Why, because I love you."

"You could have any woman you want."

"I've already found the woman I want." He smiled, as he kissed her gently.

"I have to get better James, I want things back to the way they were, I want to be back as Head of MI6."

"You will be, in time."

"You think so?"

"I know so, you will be back ordering everyone around in no time. Now get some rest."

He got up and walked to the door and stopped when M called his name.

"What is is." He asked.

"Just in case I never actually said it, I love you too." She smiled.

"Good night M."

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update this, got carried away with my other stories.  
**

**Chapter 16**

…...

James continued to go with M to her treatments, month after month like clockwork he was by her side, offering her all the support she need. Bringing games and movies along with them to the treatment room to distract her from what was going on around her. She would often sit by him, her head laying on his shoulder and he read to her and wondered what she would have done had he not been around to help her. There was no way she'd ever be able to repay him for everything he'd done for her. She was sitting by the telephone one morning as James came down the stairs after his shower, the minute he saw her he could see something was wrong.

"M….what is it, what's wrong?" He asked, kneeling beside her.

"That was Stephanie on the phone."

"Your Nurse."

"The Doctor wants to see me."

"Did they say why?"

"No….James, I'm scared."

He stood up, bringing her up with him and wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.

"We're calling your Children…."

"James no….."

"Yes, they need to know what the hell is going on. You can't keep this up any longer, it's been months now. I'll call them and ask them to come home okay."

"I don't want to die James."

"Ssssh, come on….we don't know that yet. When do they want to see you?"

"This afternoon."

"Go up to bed for a bit and I'll phone your Children okay."

"James, I still don't think they'll…."

"They'll come, I'll make sure of it."

…

Making the calls to M's Children was the hardest thing James had ever had to do but he carried on for the sake of M. They'd agreed to get the next flight available and they'd phone to update him. He made his way upstairs to see M lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I thought I told you to sleep." He smiled, as he walked over and sat down beside her.

"I'm too worried to sleep."

"Well I called Joanna and Paul and they're getting the next flight out."

"How did they sound."

"Worried about their Mother…they do love you. I mean you might not always get along but at the end of the day, you're all they have."

She smiled as she sat up slowly and hugged him.

"Thank you James…thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you."

…

Later that afternoon, M and James were sitting in the waiting room of the busy Hospital. He had a firm grasp of her hand and could feel the slight quiver she had. He smiled at her as he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, causing her to lean into him. The young man and woman sitting opposite were giving them an odd look which they chose to ignore.

"Mrs Bently…the Doctor will see you now." A Young Nurse smiled.

James and M got up and followed the young woman along the corridor, she began to feel nauseous the closer they got. They walked into the office and took a seat as they waited for the Doctor. They didn't wait long before the Doctor entered and took a seat behind her desk.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mrs Bently."

"Oh it's alright….why am I here."

"Well…I have some news for you, good news I hope."

"The cancer's gone." James smiled.

"More or less..Emma your tumour has finally shrunk enough for us to do the surgery to remove it, hopefully we'll be able to get it all."

"Hopefully, you mean you might not?"

"It all depends on the size of the tumour and how easily located it is. I'm afraid there's no way of knowing until we do the surgery."

"I see." She replied, quietly.

"How soon…how soon can you do the surgery?" James asked.

"We can schedule you in tomorrow morning, how does 9am suit you?"

"That soon."

"The sooner the better." The Doctor smiled.

"M, you know you have to do this." James said, turning to her.

"I know I do, I just…."

"I know you're scared okay but this could make you better…..isn't that what you wanted?"

"Well of course it is."

"I love you and I meant what I said to you the first time I told you how I felt about you, I don't want to live without you."

He leaned in and kissed her with more force than he had intended but she responded immediately. The Doctor just sat quietly watching the scene before her. James pulled back, finally realising where they were.

"Sorry Doc." He smiled.

"Please, don't apologise. It's lovely to see she has so much support…so Emma, will I book you in."

"I…."

"Book her in." James said.

"Good, well then…I will see you here tomorrow morning bright and early."

James and M got up and headed to the door.

"Oh and Emma."

"Yes."

"Try not to worry, the way your treatment's been going..I would be thinking positive."

"Thank you Doctor….I'll see you tomorrow."

…

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**As promised Liz…thank you for being so patient and to everyone else..I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update the last few weeks.**

**Chapter 17**

…

Eve was pacing back and forth the office when Q walked in the next morning and worried at the state she appeared to be in.

"Eve, is everything okay."

"Oh…morning Q."

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking up to her.

"James telephoned last night, M' s having surgery this morning to hopefully remove the cancerous tumor."

"Well that's good…isn't it."

"What if it doesn't work Q, what if something goes wrong…what if…"

"Eve you can't keep thinking what if, you need to stay positive…for M."

"I guess so."

"Look they wouldn't have suggested the surgery if they didn't think they had a good chance, they do this for a living."

"You're right, I know you're right. It's just, it's M you know. She's always been more than just a Boss to us, she cares about us…protects us."

"She'll be alright, I can feel it."

"Thanks Q."

"No problem, I'm just going to make some tea. How about I make you one?"

"I'd love that, thanks." She smiled.

…

James found M sitting on the end of her bed the next morning when he went up to get her hospital bag, he could see instantly how scared she looked. He walked further into the room and took a seat beside her, taking hold of her hand.

"You've nothing to worry about you know, you're going to get through this."

"I really hope you're right James, I've never been so scared."

"It will be over before you know it and then we can put all of this behind us."

"I really don't know what I'd have done without you, when all of this first started I was convinced I could do it alone."

"Well I'm just glad you finally let us all help you. Just think, when you come out of surgery…Joanna and Paul will be here waiting to see you."

"I hope they're not angry with me, for not telling them sooner."

"I think they'll just be relieved that you're okay, that will be all that matters."

"How do you think they'll react to you, if I know them as well as I used too…it may shock them."

"A younger guy in your life, that can only be a good thing."

"James, I've talked about you over the years. They're aware of who you are." She smiled.

"Do they know what it is I do exactly, that I kill people and that you give me that order."

"They know you and I work for the Government and that's all they know, they have no idea that it's MI6 I work for and never will."

"Doesn't it bother you, lying to your Children?"

"It's not a lie exactly, I do work for the Government. They've never actually asked me where and that's the way it will always be."

James stood up, bringing M up with him and kissed her softly before pulling back.

"Come on, it's time we were going."

"You'll not leave me."

"Aside from the surgery room, I'll never leave your side. Let's go."

…

James kept his word and stayed with her as long as he was allowed. He held her hand as the Nurse gave M the general anesthesia and stayed with her as she drifted into unconsciousness. They took her away to surgery as James was escorted into the relatives room to wait it out. An hour later the door opened and James looked up to see a man and woman near his age looking at him.

"Excuse me, are you James by any chance?" The Woman asked.

"Yeah, can I help you."

"I'm Joanna and this is Paul, Emma's Children."

"Oh god, I'm sorry…yeah I'm James."

He got up from his seat to shake their hands and offered a comforting smile. They all took a seat and remained quiet for a few minutes.

"Thanks again for calling us about Mum." She smiled.

"It was the least I could do."

"Why didn't Mum call herself." Paul asked.

"She didn't want you to worry about her."

"That sounds like Mum…look James, what's happening?"

"Your Mother was told yesterday that the tumor had shrunk enough that they were able to operate."

"You said breast cancer." Joanna said.

"That's right…..but the chemo's been going really well and the Doctors are really happy with her progress. They don't see any issues with the surgery so hopefully, your Mother will be fine."

"Oh thank god for that. You work with her don't you?" Paul asked.

"That's right."

"Mum's never really talked in detail about her work but she clearly loves it, it's pretty much been her life…more than us."

"Paul, lets not start that again."

"Look, you're right, M's dedicated but she loves you both very much. She talks about you all the time. The reason she didn't tell you about the cancer is simply because she didn't want to scare you."

"You're James Bond…aren't you." Joanna asked.

"That's right."

"She speaks a lot about you, you said on the phone that you've been taking care of her."

"I have."

"A lot to do for your Boss, I know I'd never do that for mine. He's a right son of a bitch." She smiled.

"Well I care about your Mother a great deal, we're close."

"How close?"

"I'm not sure I should be the one telling you this, it might be better coming from M."

"You're the new man in her life, aren't you?" Paul stated.

"I love your Mother, more than anything."

"Her age doesn't bother you."

"I love your Mother for who she is, her age is irrelevant."

"You call her Em, she only ever let Dad call her that."

"Sorry..oh yeah of right." He smiled, realising they wouldn't know her code name.

"How much longer do you think they'll be." Paul asked.

"I'm really not sure Paul, I guess we just have to be patient."

They all lapsed back into silence as they continued to wait for news of M, James praying to god she was alright.

…

To Be Continued….


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

…

James, Paul and Joanna waited over 4 hours before M's Doctor finally appeared. James looked up to see the man standing before him. Paul stood up and James gave Joanna a nudge as she had fallen asleep beside him.

"Joanna, wake up." James spoke quietly.

Joanna jumped when she heard James voice and her eyes shot open to see the Doctor standing before them.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I must have dozed off. I'm Joanna Bently and this is my brother Paul….we're Emma's Children."

"I'm Dr Powell, James and I have already met."

"How's Mum?"

"Well I'm pleased to tell you, all of you that Emma's surgery was a success. We managed to remove the tumor."

"All of it." Asked James.

"Yes James…all of it. Now she's still a little groggy so I'd give it a few hours and let her get some rest. Maybe come back in the morning."

"If it's alright, I'd like to stay with her tonight." Joanna said.

"I'll go to the office and let the others know about M and Paul, I'll give you the keys to the house to let yourself in and I'll pick up some takeaway on the way home."

"Sounds good to me." Paul smiled.

…

Eve and Bill were just finishing up for the night when James appeared in the doorway.

"Evening you two."

"James, oh how are you." Eve asked, rushing to hug him.

"Yeah I'm good, everything okay here?"

"Just heading home." Bill smiled.

"James, how is she…how's M?"

"Well Eve, that's why I'm here. I have good news, the surgery was successful…they removed the tumor." He smiled.

"Oh James, that's wonderful news. Oh, I'm so happy." She squealed happily.

"I thought you'd all be pleased, anyway I thought I'd let you know before I headed home. I figured Malcolm might be glad to hear the news"

"Oh he'll be over the moon I'm sure." Bill smiled.

"So…have her kids been informed about M?"

"I called them the other day, Joanna and Paul arrived last night and they stayed with me at the Hospital. Paul headed home after we got the good news and Joanna's staying the rest of the night incase M wakes up."

"Do they know about you two then?"

"Yeah."

"And."

"They seem okay with it, a little shocked but they seemed to accept it."

"Oh James, that's good news…especially for M, given everything she's been through."

"I really love her Eve, I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"I'm happy for you James, I really am." She smiled.

"I am too, you're good together."

"Thanks Bill."

…

It was just past 10pm when Joanna had drifted off to sleep for the umpteenth time. She was faintly aware of a small groaning noise beside her and realised it was M. She opened her eyes slowly to see her Mother staring back at her, clearly in pain. She sat up straight and took hold of M's hand.

"Mum, how do you feel?" She spoke softly.

"Sore, where's James?"

"He's gone home to get some sleep, I said I'd stay a while."

"How did it go…the surgery."

"It went really well Mum, they got the tumor out."

"Oh thank god, I'm sorry darling."

"What for."

"For not telling you or Paul about the cancer, I wanted too…I just, I…"

"Mum, it's okay. I understand, really I do. You were just trying to protect us, James explained everything."

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, much better now that you're on the mend. He was very worried about you."

"Joanna, there's something I have to tell you…about James…."

"It's alright Mum, we know."

"You do."

"James told us about you two, about how he feels about you and it's okay. Paul and I are happy for you."

"You are, really."

"Oh Mum, of course we are. You've been on your own a long time and it's about time you found someone who makes you happy, I'll admit we were a bit surprised by his age but…if you're both happy then so are we."

"Thank you darling."

"Try and get some sleep Mum, I'll be right here….I promise."

...

James walked into M's house with the takeaway in his hands to see Paul walking through with 2 beers in his hand.

"Ahh right on time James." He smiled.

"Chow Mein okay."

"Fine with me."

James came over to the couch and sat the takeaway down before going to get the plates and bringing them over.

"We better not tell Mum about this, she'd kill us of she knew we weren't eating this in the dining-room."

"Well I won't tell her, I know when to keep quiet."

They ate in silence for a few moments before Paul spoke.

"So, how long have you and Mum been together?"

"A few months."

"Is that all."

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought it had been a lot longer, just going by the way you speak about her."

"Well in truth, I've loved your Mother from the moment I met her. There was always something about her I was drawn too, her beauty, her passion for the job…her dedication to the people who work for her. She's a special lady your Mother."

"Yes she is, we haven't always gotten along Mum and I. She was always working all through our childhood and after Dad died, she just spent even more time working and less time at home. When Joanna and I moved abroad, we tried to keep in touch but life gets in the way."

"She's never stopped loving you both…never."

"I know and now that this whole cancer things happened, it's time to make up for lost time."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Cheers." Paul smiled.

"Cheers."

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
